


The Things We See

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [8]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Angela tries to be a good girlfriend. Will Spencer let her?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Angela Montenegro
Series: Finding My Way [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 4





	The Things We See

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Bones  
Title: The Things We See  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Angela Montenegro  
Pairing: Spencer/Angela  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Angela tries to be a good girlfriend. Will Spencer let her?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds, Bones, Spencer, or Angela. Jeff Davis and Hart Hanson, own these shows  
and characters.  
Words: 183 without title and ending.

Word to use: Self

FMW # 8: The Things We See

He wasn’t being his true self, he knew that. Everyone around him knew it, too, and often said so.

Spencer was using drugs again. His usual drug of choice, Dilaudid. The cases were bad, and he had trouble leaving work at the BAU when he wasn’t working.

He had trouble sleeping at night, and would often get into fights with his girlfriend, Angela. She tried to help, tried to be there for him, but he didn’t want that.

It was 3 am, and Angela was at the table in the kitchen. She looked up when Spencer entered.

“I called Hotch and told him you weren’t coming in. You need some time off. We both do. The things we see, the things we deal with, we do it so others don’t have to.”

“We take care of everyone else, but tonight, and for the next week, I’m going to take care of you. I love you, and I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Spencer walked over to Angela, and kissed her before he pulled back. “I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

Angela smiled at Spencer. “Right back atcha.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
